


Can't help falling in love with you

by sleeepdeprived (orphan_account)



Series: Our love through lyrics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2 fic on a03 LEZ GO!, CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU, Falling In Love, Haley Reinhart - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, Love This Song, M/M, Malec, POV Magnus Bane, Pre-Episode: s01e12 Malec, Requited Love, confused feelings, magnus is so not going to let alec be straight when he is like super gay, oh comeon we all know he already is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sleeepdeprived
Summary: pre-episode: s1e12; I know you don't want to accept it but pretty boy you know you belong with me.I know you feel what I feel, but you just don't want to accept it.So pretty boy, I will fight for you.Take me pretty boy, I'd happily come to you. For I trust you, For I belong to you.For I am falling for you.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Alec Lightwood (mentioned), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Our love through lyrics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529786
Kudos: 4





	Can't help falling in love with you

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin_  
_Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?_

That day, oh that day, when I first saw you. Coming in like a hero and killing that shadowhunter. I can't describe how mesmerized I was by those hazel eyes of yours.

that lopsided smile of yours, the way you stuttered, your messed up hair, that body of yours, That way you panic when I flirt with you. Do you even know how adorable you are? how beautiful you are?

I know I just met you, And I know I shouldn't rush in but I think I'm falling for you already.

I don't want to, I'm scared too, But I can't help but fall for you. how could I not?

Is it wrong that I still keeping trying to win you? even though you are getting married tomorrow? Even though you say you don't feel anything for me? 

Is it wrong that I can't help but fall for you already?

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_

I can't help but feel connected to you, to want you.

I know you don't realise it, but pretty boy you don't belong with that girl, you never will. No matter how hard you try.

You keep denying it but darling deep down you know it's wrong, marrying her is wrong. 

You deserve better, You deserve to be happy. I deserve to be happy.

I know you don't want to accept it but pretty boy you know you belong with me.

I know you feel what I feel, but you just don't want to accept it. 

So pretty boy, I will fight for you.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you_

You're different I know, In every way. I know you are not like her, like camille.

You unlocked something in me, you cracked the walls I built around my heart over the centuries. oh, You're different. So I'm willing to take a chance with you.

I want you. I desire you. And I know you want me too, so darling take me please. Do what you're heart tells you to, The thing you've been denying for so long.

Take me pretty boy, I'd happily come to you. For I trust you, For I belong to you.

For I am falling for you.

_Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_

I write this letter to help my aching heart, Hoping that maybe you'll read this. Hoping that maybe you'd realize what's really right for you.

Leave her pretty boy, come to me. Press those warm lips of yours against mine. You know I am right for you, You know I'm the one you want, You know she's not the one. She can never be the one.

'cause pretty boy it's raziel's will. He made you like this, It's not wrong. So it's time you accept it.

That pretty boy we are meant to be.

_Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

I can never understand shadowhunters, I can never understand where the honor is in marrying someone you barely know, someone you could never truly be with.

Even though you keep pushing me off, I know you say I'm wrong, That you don't feel anything for me, but pretty boy I know you're denying yourself. And pretty boy even though you tell me too, I won't back off.

And I know it's daunting, it is for me too. But pretty boy that's alright, And pretty boy I know you are different, so I am willing to take that risk with you. I willing to take a chance with you.

So take me pretty boy, accept that you want me, That you feel what I feel. And I will happily come to you. 

And pretty boy I am willing to fight for you

_Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you_

Because Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I adore you. So i'll fight for you. Because Alexander Gideon Lightwood I am falling for you. 

____________

**Author's Note:**

> aight-aight, HOW WAS THAT? liked it? leave a kudos and a comment, hated it? seems like a personal problem bro, scoot over and never look back.
> 
> yeee, the song is 'can't help falling in love with you' be haley reinhart (her version suited this better than elvis'... though i love elvis' version *ahem... I might or might not cry every time i hear it*)
> 
> loads from lovez from the gay trash can in hell,  
~trashbud <3


End file.
